


Boys in khaki, Boys in blue

by PTWL



Series: Kinktober-2019 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fuckbuddies, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Military Uniforms, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, World War I, a bit bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTWL/pseuds/PTWL
Summary: It amuses him, Cole’s attention. It also annoys him. Cole has known even before they enlisted and he is kind to Nikau about it, not using it against him and always addressing him properly. Hell, it’s been a long while since Nikau had the chance to fuck anyone and it wouldn’t even be their first time. However… He takes his empty glass and begins to tap it with his fingers, a message soft enough for only Cole to hear. I’m bleeding. He taps in morse.And Cole’s face lights up even if Nikau keeps his mildly annoyed and tired usual expression. “That works for me.” He barely mutters and he has to read his lips.Kinky fucker. He taps idly as he stretches his legs under the table. “Whatever.”[Day 15: Thigh-Fucking/Intercrutal sex | Uniforms ]





	Boys in khaki, Boys in blue

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking late again man  
This one's a tiny bit longer so I hope you enjoy it.

The news arrives when they are on a short leave, still laying down from Passchendaele, God bless Canada… Every single one of the guys takes a turn to clap Cole on the back, toasting for his baby brother, Arthur. “A freaking hero, that’s it.” Nikau hears one of the drunkest guys states proudly as if it was his brother instead of Cole’s, arm around Cole’s shoulders and spilling cheap beer as he sways. He notices a drop of alcohol falling into his khaki uniform.

Nikau stays by the quietest corner, reading as he drinks this overpriced rain-piss they serve here as a beverage. Many of his brothers at arms treat Cole for a drink, over and over. They love to hear about Beersheba, about Arthur, speculate about bravery and the sound of hooves hitting the ground. Fools, the whole lot of them. Tomorrow morning they’ll remember there is nothing heroic or pleasant about war when their inebriated state fades and they remember Passchendaele.

Somehow, he has ended up staring sourly at the words on his medical notes but without reading them. Nikau only realizes that Cole has sat across him when he slams closed his notebook. He is beaming like he always does, maybe even a little more. He shouldn’t be in this shithole but researching at a prestigious hospital yet Cole is stupid and he wants to help so he’s rotting at a world’s distance from home by his side. He is sharp and gentle and a motherfucking genius.

“Shouldn’t you be celebrating?” He asks, taking his glass again of a sip only to find it empty. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Cole laughs as Nikau wrinkles his nose, light-hearted and with no malice at all. “I don’t want to get drunk and leave you as the only paramedic around in case the guys misbehave.” Cole takes a glance across the room. If any of their mates miss him over there, it seems like they are alright without him now that the beer keeps on running. Nikau sighs. He really doesn’t want to clean up vomit on his spare time. “Also, it wasn’t my victory to celebrate so I’ll save it until the next time Arthur and I meet.” He smiles wide and shiny, as if there wasn’t a single trace of doubt on his words, as if he’s speaking about a fact and not a possibility. Nikau envies him.

“You can seek entertainment without taking a drop of this crap, you know, right?” He glances at him from head to toe, skeptical.

He looks taken aback for a brief moment and Nikau watches as he glances at his hands and swallows saliva. “I’m pretty sure I know.” There it is then.

It amuses him, Cole’s attention. It also annoys him. Cole has known even before they enlisted and he is kind to Nikau about it, not using it against him and always addressing him properly. Hell, it’s been a long while since Nikau had the chance to fuck anyone and it wouldn’t even be their first time. However… He takes his empty glass and begins to tap it with his fingers, a message soft enough for only Cole to hear. I’m bleeding. He taps in morse.

And Cole’s face lights up even if Nikau keeps his mildly annoyed and tired usual expression. “That works for me.” He barely mutters and he has to read his lips.

Kinky fucker. He taps idly as he stretches his legs under the table. “Whatever.” Nikau yawns and picks his notebook up. “I’ll get going.”

Given how fast Cole joins him, it would surprise if there aren’t rumors the next morning. Or at least it would if their mates weren’t as trashed as they currently are. Here, at least, they are somewhere private and he doesn’t need to code whatever he wants to say.

“Thought you said it wasn’t your victory to celebrate.” He teases him, unbuttoning his uniform off quickly before Cole decides to get overemotional and it weirds him out. He doesn’t feel that sort of interest for him. Yes, he’s a fellow colleague and his research in medicine fascinates him, and he is a good friend from his university days and a long time since they listed. But that’s it. He only wants to blow some steam up with someone he trusts and that happens to be Cole. So Nikau relaxes when Cole pushes him into bed, shoving his shoulders, instead of anything else. He falls into bed laughing about him.

Cole pouts like an effing infant and he only finds that even more hilarious. “Why do you always have to be so mean to me?” He begins to unbutton his shirt but soon gets too worked up for that and just pulls it over his head.

He offers him his best shit-eating grin and kicks his mud-soaked boot, nearly broken from walking around trenches, out of his feet. “Just for the record, mate, I’m mean to everyone, so don’t let it get to your head, alright?” Nikau decides there is no use at all to get his shirt off. It would only annoy him. “Hey, get me a towel, will you?” An old sheet they find on the drawer will have to do and Nikau sets it under his weight as he takes off his pants in a rush all the way, not feeling like cleaning off more blood today.

He turns around, on his knees and arms, when he feels Cole’s weight shifting the mattress. Behind him, he grunts, grasping his hips right under his jacket. “At least get your satchel off…” He sighs in defeat.

Nikau doesn’t feel like putting much more of an effort now and that seems like too much of a burthen. “Why would I do that?” He asks in earnest. Why would he care? Also, he has most of his basic first aid kit there just in case and it’s always good to keep it around.

“Yeah… Why would you…” That sounds too passive-aggressive out of the blue and almost hurt. He must be getting the wrong ideas out of this once more. So inconvenient. Nikau doesn’t feel like arguing right now.

His blood begins to run down, sticking to his inner thighs. The flux doesn’t have the same consistency as a fresh wound, much less liquid and thicker. On the first days after it breaks, his discharge is dark and almost black. Tomorrow, most likely, would feel red like an oxygenated gash. Even if these are the most annoying days, he likes those best for fucking since he doesn’t need to worry about dampness. Also, getting the pain fucked out of him kind of makes up for it, even if only briefly if he’s unlucky.

They don’t talk much after that since there is no real use for that. That’s fine, Nikau likes Cole better when he isn’t being a creep. He moves behind him and Nikau listens to him sigh low as he moves and then he finally feels his dick pressed against his blood-soaked thigh. Nikau hums and he moves lightly until he closes fully around him, tip lost from his sight. He can feel his heat though, and Cole’s sharp breath against the back of his neck, doing his best not to lean down. Nikau isn’t against his heated breathy panting against his skin. It raises the thin hair there with every motion.

He is a man of habit though so prefers to get over with this fast rather than take too much time. Military issues, he guesses. So he quickly rolls up his right sleeve so he can part his folds efficiently and rub fingers on his nub, soaked and sensitive. When he notices that Cole is still yet, he grinds back against his hips, making him moan and his fingers dig into his hip bone. He sounds startled and Nikau finds the thought hilarious. “Hey, you, don’t get too comfortable over there.”

“Roger, roger.” He tries to laugh it off.

It’s easier like this when his legs are sleek and warm with blood and they can move smoothly. They rock against the other, Nikau trying to speed up their pace. He doesn’t feel Cole’s trousers so he guesses he took them off at least to his knees to avoid spotting. Or maybe he is naked. Nikau shakes the thought away soon. If he was naked, he would have taken his socks off too and would be whining like a baby about Nikau not doing the same. They are dry today and mostly clean! He surely won’t have a proper reason to complain. Also, he’s warmer like that.

Luckily, the topic of the socks doesn’t come around tonight and it’s soon to be forsaken as a residual thought in the corner of his mind. He feels a slightly larger hand covering his and fingers just barely thicker reach between his legs as Cole carries on moving. Good. Nikau feels mildly disgusted by himself when he feels him parting his inner lips and brushing his soaked slit because he can tell there is something flowing out of him, pulled down by gravity and coating Cole’s dick red as it meets it between his thighs.

Cole pants as he moves, fingertips barely teasing his skin, but at least he doesn’t sound like he’s been hit by a car whenever Nikau grinds back against him. It won’t take him long, both of them, actually. It’s been a long while since the last time they got off. Turns out spending every waking moment in a tench, shit, and mud up to your neck is a mood-killer. Who would have guessed?

He rushes as he feels more than listen Cole babbling something into his hair, though he can’t grasp its meaning. If he has to be sincere, the truth is that he likes the sound of Cole’s voice when he gets worked up. He moans and closes his eyes tight and his mouth falls open. And he likes it even better when he tries to keep going despite being on edge. That is lovely in a partner and not that common.

“Bugger…” Nikau curses under his breath, biting into his cheek to keep his voice low. He presses his thighs even closer together, squeezing Cole. He whines and blows out a sharp and nearly pained breath as he spills. But Carey is a gentleman so doesn’t retreat until all of his duty is done. Ever the fool.

Cole’s fingers leave his entrance since pushing in his cum inside would be one of the worst possible ideas. A sensible man, that Cole, if there was one. So he joins him in brushing and circling his fingertips over the tender flesh of his hood. He is just a tad slower than what Nikau would prefer but he can’t blame him right now, as most would be too exhausted to even care.

He welcomes the release when it comes, unfocusing his mind for nearly a whole minute. He frowns and sinks his teeth into his cheek until he feels iron on his tongue. A timely wound. His grip on Cole’s already hardening once more cock strengthens, drawing a whimper from him. Then he goes limp, barely holding his weight up with his knees and his spare arm. Nikau opens his eyes slowly and watches in defeat at the sticky, gory horror between his legs.

"Sweet Jesus, son of Mary, son of Joseph." He curses, laughing loudly. "Did we just eviscerate someone?” His voice sounds harsh and he swallows some spit, tasting his blood on the back of his tongue. Cole groans and he cups his face between his hands, forgetting that one of them is covered in blood and come until he grunts in disgust, face tainted now too. “Now, who’s going to thank me for remembering you to fucking shave?” Nikau begins to turn around, awfully slow, to lay on his back.

“Now you are just being gross to spite me…” He whispers and falls on his side, to Nikau’s right. He raises his arms to cover his eyes.

And he’s only human so Nikau can’t help but smile like a little shit. “Wow, do you want an award for your great discovery?” He manages to grab a relatively clean corner of the sheet and begins to clean his crotch lazily.

Cole only grunts back and that’s all they say for a while, as Nikau cleans them up with the ruined spare sheet and quite literally licks his wound, given that it is inside his mouth. Cole stirs beside him. "I've been thinking, you know?" He begins hesitantly.

"Yeah, I've heard since people do so from time to time." He doesn't open hours eyes but waits for him to drop whatever bomb he is going to drop.

The bed creaks as he sits up. "Very funny…" Cole groans in displeasure. "Once the war ends, I'm not so sure about coming home again." That's a surprise. Nikau opens his eyes wide and stares at him. "Maybe… I don't know…" Cole presses his lips together, anxious. "When I meet Arthur again-'

" If." Nikau corrects him without even thinking about it.

"I beg your pardon?" Cole's voice is but a tiny little whisper and he looks like Nikau just stabbed him in the gut. So he opens his mouth to apologize but, before he manages out a single word, Cole shakes his head. "If I met Arthur again, I'd tell him about it." He has stripped him from his certainty. "Maybe we could stay here in Europe. Go live in the countryside. I'm sure many people would love to have a spare doctor in town. Or we could live in Paris so I can keep studying." There he is. He's beaming again, ever shining. "What say you? Would you join us?"

Nikau has known for a long while. Hell, it isn't like Cole is subtle with him. He loves him, that motherfucker. "I'm sure you'll do excellent in any university you work in." And Cole blushes at the sincere compliment. "But I think I'd rather freelance for a while."

He is currently thankful at whatever being decides to laugh at his awful luck most of the time because Cole doesn't bring up the topic ever again. That's for the best. There's nothing holding them down now.


End file.
